


Behind The Scenes

by Underblogger



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abduction, Add On Story, Based on different Story, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, Off-screen Relationship(s), One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underblogger/pseuds/Underblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shot "Behind the Scenes" type chapters for my main fanfic, "Never A Hero". None of this story will make sense if that hasn't been read first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matt/Ryan: The Car Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never A Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956929) by [Underblogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underblogger/pseuds/Underblogger). 



> Matt and Ryan drive home, after Mark beat the shit out of him. This takes place just after chapter 13 and switches viewpoints from Matt, to Ryan, and then back to Matt.

Matt ground his teeth together as he trained his eyes on the road. In the passenger seat, Ryan was holding his nose and sniffing hard every so often. Curled up into a ball, his head was so low that it was practically in-between his legs. Neither of them had spoken, yet. Matt didn’t know what to say – it was almost impossible to even _believe_ the events that had just unfolded in front of him, let alone properly process them. Ryan had done something really, really bad.

“You raped her.” Matt said, after a few seconds. He didn’t see Ryan’s reaction, but his next sniff sounded more like a sob. “Ryan, you’re a rapist. What – why did you – I can’t – ”

“Don’t, Matt.” Ryan huffed, cutting him off. There was silence for a moment. “I can’t deal with this right now; I feel like shit.”

“ _You_ can’t deal with this?!” Matt exploded. “How do you think that girl feels?!” There was an itching at the back of Matt’s mind, a boiling anger that threatened to explode. He was trying really hard to contain himself – he _lived_ with Ryan, he was his _best friend_ – but it was difficult not to cast him out of his life forever for what he’d done.

“People go to jail for that sort of thing!” Matt continued angrily. He looked over briefly at Ryan, who was staring at him calmly. If anything, his lack of reaction or even _remorse_ right now was only more infuriating.

“People also go to jail for abduction.” Ryan slowly replied. Matt shut his mouth, trying to think of a reasonable come back.

“Look, you know what Mark’s like, we can’t – ”

“Oh, so _MARK_ gets a free pass for doing bad shit but when it’s me it’s suddenly unforgivable?! Do you not think, after getting beaten the crap out of, that I don’t regret it _now_?!”

“You should regret it because it was _wrong_ , not because you got _caught!_ ”

“I’m _sorry!_ ”

“You should say that to her.” Matt said through gritted teeth. Ryan didn’t reply, choosing instead to rub the back of his head and groan a little. It was annoying – he really wanted be mad at him but at the same time, he knew that Ryan had been beaten up pretty badly and realistically, he was going to need all the help he could give him.

“How are you feeling?” Matt asked, after a few minutes.

“Really tired, all of a sudden.” Ryan replied, leaning against the window. His voice was cracking and broken.

“Well, that’s sort of worrying. Your head got hit a lot during the fight.” Matt commented. Danny and Arin had wanted to take him to the hospital but Matt didn’t know if Ryan had the money for whatever treatment they’d recommend. Neither of them had a great insurance policy, and if the doctors wanted to give him a brain scan for his head injury there was no way they could afford the thousands of dollars that would cost. The most Matt could do, realistically, was get him some pain killers and let him try and sleep it off.

Silence fell between them again. All the time, Matt was constantly worrying about Ryan, and fighting the various thoughts in his mind right now. He didn’t know what was going to become of their friendship. He didn’t know if he could forgive him for this.

“You’re still mad.” Ryan stated. Matt glanced over.

“Of _course_ I’m still mad, idiot.” He gruffly replied, trying to concentrate on the road. It was hard not to just stare at Ryan, in a mixture of concern and disbelief.

“You keep looking at me weirdly.” Ryan continued. Matt rolled his eyes at the sheer obviousness of that statement. He almost laughed.

“Well, Ryan, what did you think was going to happen? That I’d find out you’re a _rapist_ and then we’d just go back to normal?” It was impossible to keep the incredulity out of his voice. This conversation was so crazy that it would fit right into a dream. Maybe, soon, Matt would just wake up and his best friend would be back again – not this criminal in the car next to him.

“You know what?! Fuck you. _Stop calling me that!_ ” Ryan cried, throwing his hands up in the air. Anger started to outweigh the desire to keep their friendship intact.

“Oh sorry, should I not call you a human anymore either then? If we’re not calling you by things that you _are_?” Matt sarcastically retorted.

“What the fuck do I have to do? I already said I’m sorry!” Ryan yelled exasperatedly. Matt slammed on the brakes as he pulled over. He couldn’t concentrate on driving anymore.

“Why don’t you fucking go back in time and _not rape that girl?!_ ” Matt screamed.

“Why are you treating _me_ like shit when your precious _Mark_ is fucking keeping her captive?!”

“Oh _fuck off_ Ryan, You know I can’t just – ”

“Yes you fucking _can_ , you’re just a pussy!”

“You’re calling me a pussy? Seriously? When you just got beaten the living shit out of?”

“Fuck you, Matt.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Mark, she’s yours, I’m sorry!”

At Matt’s mockery, Ryan turned around and punched him square in the face. Shocked silence stopped the screaming match for a second, before the dark-haired man turned to tug at the door.

“Let me out of the car.” Ryan quietly said. Matt could barely speak, still in shock after being punched. Pain rang through his left cheek and a small trickle of blood ran out of his nose. Ryan had never done that before.

“Are you going to come home?” Matt asked. He was mad – _so very mad_ – but their friendship couldn’t end like this.

“If you’ll let me.” The other man mumbled, still looking away.

“Yeah. You have a key, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. See you later.”

As soon as Matt unlocked the door, Ryan shot out of the car. It was strange to see someone so injured move so fast. As Matt watched him limp away up the road, he rubbed the stinging injury on his face. Their argument still rang in his ears.

-

Ryan stomped away from the car as fast as he could. It fucking hurt – and he knew he was probably limping – but the desire to get away from that conversation outweighed his low pain threshold. He couldn’t sit and have Matt look at him with those judgemental eyes any longer. _‘Rapist’_ rang through his mind over and over.

He’d fucked up. He understood that.

But was he the _real_ bad guy here?

The question stuck in his mind as he pulled out his phone. Usually, he would have a few texts or tweets, but there was nothing. In a situation like this, he would’ve normally texted Matt. Or Mark. Neither of those were options now.

The pain was growing fiercer through his ankle and warming his left knee, so Ryan took a seat at a random bus stop. As he did, he looked down at his hand and sighed. He’d punched Matt. The shocked and hurt expression on his former best friend’s face when he’d hit him was still behind his eyes when he closed them. It was almost like he could still feel the flesh under his still-bloodied knuckles.

“Fuck.” Ryan groaned, holding his face in his hands. He’d never wanted it to come to this. It was his own fault – the bitch was way too scared to say anything; it had been his own hickey that gave it away. He could’ve gotten away with it and gone back for more, if he wanted. Mark would’ve been none the wiser.

“The asshole.” He commented out loud, lifting his head up to look at the road. No one had sat near him, unsurprisingly. The bus stop was still empty. After a few seconds, the sun’s hot rays started to get to him and he shrugged his hoodie off, wrapping it around his hips as he sat backwards on the uncomfortable metal bench. His mind drifted back to the night before, re-imagining her body, her cries, the things she’d done for him…

It was hard not to get aroused, just thinking about it. It was so infuriating, the knowledge that he’d been caught so quickly. He hadn’t even _started_ to have the fun he _really_ wanted.

As he thought this, a bus rumbled to the shelter and halted next to the stop. It hadn’t been his intention to catch a bus, but now there was already one here. He didn’t have anything else to do now.

“Fucking bitch,” he mumbled under his breath and he slowly stood up. “I’ll get what I wanted.”

-

It had gotten to 9PM by the time there was finally a rattle in the lock. Matt paused the film he was watching, trying to listen closely. He’d been worried. An injured 22-year-old, wandering the streets of LA all day by himself? He didn’t know why on Earth he’d let him leave the car.

Upon thinking that, Matt remembered the punch. The painful memory almost made him recoil, and he delicately touched the plasters he’d put on his nose to make sure they were still in place. He didn’t know how he felt – he was so angry, so confused, so furious, but at the same time, Ryan was his best friend. Those feelings didn’t just go away.

“Hello? Ryan?” Matt called, as he stood up from the sofa. The sound of the door unlocking carried through the apartment as Matt walked over to the door. It swung open slowly, to reveal a tired-looking and dishevelled Ryan.

“Matt.” Ryan began, as the two made eye contact. Matt’s heart was beating fast. He didn’t know what to do, what to say or how to react. Too many things were going on inside his brain right now.

“Hey.” He dumbly said. There was a second longer of awkwardness, before Ryan stepped forward and pulled him into a bear hug.

“I’m so sorry for punching you. I’m so fucking sorry.” Ryan gushed, his voice cracking slightly. Matt hugged him gently back, wary of his injuries.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Matt replied, rubbing his best friend’s back gently. Ryan only squeezed harder. Seconds of silent hugging passed before Matt spoke again. “You should go to bed.”

“I’m not tired.” Ryan instantly replied. Matt pulled out of the hug to look in his eyes. He sighed. He’d made a mistake, and Matt would just have to deal with that when his health wasn’t in danger.

“That doesn’t matter, you’re hurt. Mark really did a number on you and I shouldn’t have let you walk around without resting all day.” He explained, gesturing for Ryan to follow him into his room. There was a brief pause, before Ryan nodded and kicked his shoes off. Thankfully, he followed Matt into his room, before stripping to his boxers and climbing into his bed. As soon as he was there, an expression of relaxation passed over his face before worry coated it again.

“Matt, about what I did – ”

“We’ll talk about it another time.”

“But – ”

“Shut up and get better.” Matt laughed, leaving briefly to pour him a drink of water and bring it back. By the time he’d returned, his friend already looked exhausted.

Matt turned the lights out as he left him to go to sleep. There was a flurry of thoughts he couldn’t control. Thoughts of worry, anger and undeniable affection.

His thoughts turned back to Mark, and how he’d ruthlessly and easily beaten the crap out of Ryan. Those thoughts only held fear.


	2. Jack: The First Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place just after chapter 7 of Never a Hero, from Jack's point of view.

Jack blew out a long breath and leant back in his chair. Scrutinising the message open in front of him, he tried to desperately think of anything to say – because what _could_ you say to a message like that?

_BabyG - 22:24_

_I was raped last night._

He started typing a message about how Mark really wasn’t such a bad guy, but deleted it. Then, he tried talking about how nothing’s ever as bad as it seems – but deleted that too. After struggling to type anything else at all, he just sighed and turned his computer off.

Standing up, Jack strode over to the window and took a look outside. The sun had long since gone down, and the darkness in the streets painted a picture of solitude and quiet. Practically no one was around – which would make this the perfect time for a walk.

“Well…” Jack began, muttering to himself, “I haven’t been outside all day. May as well take a quick trip now.” Pulling his coat on and grabbing a set of keys, he set out for a short walk.

Once he was on the streets, the thoughts in his head seemed to race more than they slowed. Mark had spent the last month or so talking to him about his plans – and whilst Jack had been reluctant, it wasn’t like he could disagree with him or stop him. Not only was he halfway across the world, but after what had happened… it was too risky. The girl seemed nice, and not deserving of what was happening to her, but he didn’t have many options.

He couldn’t let Mark tell the world what he’d done. It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t fair, but that girl wasn’t worth more than his career – his whole life, even. How could he let one drunken mistake take away everything he had?

As he turned a corner, he made eye contact with someone walking towards him. The figure stopped for a second, staring at him below the cover of his hoodie, before jogging towards him. Jack, startled, moved to cross the road. _What was this guy doing?_

“Hey!” The figure called, running quickly up to him. Jack stopped, unsure and uncomfortable. The man in front of him looked around, turning his head shiftily, before focusing on Jack. He had a scowling brow and bared teeth. “Give me your wallet.”

“My… what?” Jack stuttered, taking his hands out of his pocket. Taking a glance over the man in front of him, he tried to gain some understand of his fighting abilities. He was certainly shorter than Jack, but his baggy clothing made it hard to know how muscular he was. After a short pause, Jack shook his head. “I’m not giving you anything.”

“Shut the fuck up.” The man spat, shoving a hand into his pocket. When he pulled it out, a long and shiny pocket knife was being pointed straight at Jack. The moment almost ran in slow motion as the knife was held towards his neck. No thoughts entered Jack’s mind, just the knowledge that he couldn’t deflect that knife.

“Please.” Jack said, trying to hold his hands in the air. “Take what you want, just don’t hurt me.” The man in front of him didn’t say anything, just held his hand out. They were dirty and scuffed, with mud under his fingernails. With shaky hands, Jack retrieved his wallet and placed it into the mugger’s hand. The man in front of him gritted his teeth, dissatisfied.

“Your phone.” He demanded, pointing the knife a little closer. “Give me your phone.” Jack paused for a second, thinking it through. He’d left his phone at his desk.

“I don’t have my phone on me.” He admitted, trying to make his expression convincing. The knife was pressed closer to his neck.

“Give me your _phone_.” He ordered, growling slightly. Jack could barely swallow, a large lump growing in his throat. He was starting to sweat.

“Please.” Jack began, pulling his pockets inside out. “I really don’t have it.” He continued, desperately trying to show his lack of valuables. The man in front of him looked around, before nodding at his wrist.

“Fine, just gimme that watch. Quickly.” He answered. Jack sadly pulled off the watch his dad had given him for his 18th birthday and handed it over. The knife was pulled away from his neck, his possessions were stuffed inside someone else’s pockets, and the man ran away – leaving Jack alone in the street.

“Fuck.” Jack blew out a long breath, leaning backwards against the wall of a building. He looked at the sky for a second, before checking that no one else was on the street. One step started taking him home. Then another. Before he knew it, his walk was over and he’d already gone back to his house. It was nice to feel safe again, whilst locking the door and pulling his shoes off. Jack walked straight through to his office and turned his computer on, thinking about all the credit and debit cards he would have to cancel now.

Once the screen booted up, the light from the monitor almost blinded him with it’s white light. After his eyes adjusted in the dark room, he realised that his chat window from earlier was still open. The same message haunted him from the screen.

_BabyG - 22:24_

_I was raped last night._

“No…” Jack groaned, holding his head in his hands. His disgusting behaviour from the skype call earlier haunted him, the way he’d made her uncomfortable and incited Mark to expose her. She didn’t deserve that. A few seconds passed, allowing him to become absorbed by terrible memories.

He’d just been mugged. He’d lost all the cash in his wallet and the watch his father had given him.

Guiltily, Jack looked back at the screen. She was a victim, just like him. She’d lost her ability to feel safe, just like he just had.

His phone suddenly came to life, showing a text Mark had just sent him. It was about flight times, and not very interesting, but it got him thinking. Yes, Mark could tell everyone about that night, and what he’d done. Yes, Mark could ruin his whole life.

But he’d already ruined someone else’s life.

Jack stood up. He took another long look at the message on his monitor. It almost felt like if he closed his eyes, it would be burned into his retinas. _Well_ , he thought, _I’ll just have to do all I can for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Who else would you like to see have a chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It warms my heart that you wanted to know more about my story :)  
> If you have any ideas for chapters/scenes you want to see, suggest them! If I like them, I'll probably write them!  
> Y'all are the best.


End file.
